iAm A DemiWhat?
by tiffc10
Summary: Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth are sent to Seattle to get the iCarly gang to camp safely. But when the iCarly gang  find out, they can't believe they're demi-gods. After all, the Greek gods don't exist and they're just normal, right? Wrong. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This takes place after TLO and iCarly is well known all around the world. Don't continue this story any further unless you know about PJO and the basic idea of iCarly. Also, Carly, Sam, and Freddie are 15 in this story. Percy is 17 even though he hasn't celebrated his birthday yet. Nico will be 17 so there is less of an age gap between him and his friends. Thalia will be 17 in this story {still immortal, but that's how old she really is} TLH {The Lost Hero} never happens. I don't own PJO or iCarly or any product names or company names I may use.)**

**Chiron's POV** **(You weren't expecting this, were you?)**

I paced around my office nervously, listening to Mr. Shay's message off the computer. Yes, I knew about the no technology rule, but it had been long scrapped after technology had evolved. Now, it was a good way to contact demi-gods on quests (if they had a laptop with them) and for me, the best way to communicate to satyrs.

Mr. Shay wasn't a satyr, though. He was a mortal who could see through the mist and knew about the Greek gods because he had actually met one before. Her younger sister's immortal parent had told him about the dangers of the Greek gods, so he always kept her eye out for demi-gods For the past few months, he had been wondering if three demi-gods he knew of were powerful enough to be in mortal danger.

"Chiron, I'm afraid when the monsters will come after Carly, Freddie, and Sam."

"They are two years over the claiming date; you know we had to prolong the claiming since, for unforeseen circumstances, a satyr was unable to bring the demi-gods to camp."

Mr. Shay sighed. "I'm so sorry, Chiron. With the war and all, I wasn't sure if Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett were up to monster fighting. They've battled monsters the past few years that we've been able to keep away from the kids but we would have to had explained the whole demi-god stuff if we went into Manhattan and the demi-gods would be potentially in trouble if the monsters recognized a powerful scent."

I smiled. "I completely understand. If you may, I would like to send four of my most powerful demi-gods to Seattle to escort the demi-gods to camp. Is there any way that they can stay in your apartment complex or somewhere nearby?"

Mr. Shay grinned the smile that always lit up the room when I saw him. "There's a suite that I've kept away from Carly the past years. I've told her I was going to use it for storage, but there are exactly two bunk beds, two dressers and cabinets and four beanbag chairs. Would that be of good use to you, Chiron?"

I pondered his suggestion for a moment. "I do believe so. Now, where is Samantha going to stay for the summer holidays?" I asked, and Mr. Shay replied, "Our apartment. She's staying in Carly's room for the summer; she does every summer. May I suggest something?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Shay." "Call me Spencer. You never get too old, huh?" He asked, and laughed.

Back in the old days, it was customary to call campers Mr. and Ms. Whatever-their-name-was. That changed in the summer of 2000, when Lord Zeus decided that would end in the 'turn-of-the-century'.

"Anyways, we can just tell them that they're Carly's second-cousins twice removed's friends daughters and sons coming to visit. After all, they won't have to look like Carly in the least way." I told him.

I heard a teenage girl laughing in the background, the sound becoming louder. "I've got to go, Chiron. See you."

"Good luck, Mr Sh-Spencer." He ended the connection as I sighed and ended mine. Now to choose who to send on the quest. I would tell them in the morning, while I pondered over my decision. At last, I decided, and trudged up the stairs to my special centaur-bed made from the finest hay. Ah, life as the camp director never got old.

**Spencer's POV**

As I ended the connection with Chiron, Carly, Sam, and Freddie ran down the stairs. They were laughing quite hysterically, but stopped as they saw me staring at the computer.

"Great to see you here all happy like this." Sam muttered, as they walked down towards me.

"Hey, what's this?" Freddie asked, looking at the computer screen. "Hey, is this the UltraChat 5000?"

"Um…." I replied, not sure what would come next.

"It has the technology to instantly receive a reply in less than milliseconds and it has up to date video technology that never blanks out…"

Sam socked him in the arm. "No one wants to hear about the UltraChat 5 hundred million, Fredward."

Carly laughed. "So who were you talking to?" She asked, looking at the screen. "Delphi Strawberry Farm? Spencer, do you have a strawberry obsession?" She asked, hands on her hips.

I laughed, hoping they wouldn't notice my slightly nervous laugh. "Well, your second cousins twice-removed's friends daughters and sons just messaged me asking if they could come over, and I said yes. Not brothers and sisters, though. They're friends with each other."

"Oh." Was all I heard, as they fetched some Peppy-Cola from the fridge.

"Where do they live?" Carly asked, and slurped up some Peppy-Cola.

"I think they live in Manhattan or Long Island; I'm not sure."

"Night, everyone." Freddie said, leaving for his apartment.

"Night!" I called after him as Ms. Benson came over. Carly and Sam went up the stairs as Ms. Benson sat next to me.

"So Spencer, have you contacted Chiron yet?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, he's sending over four campers."

"Great, I'll pack a trunk for Freddie in case he needs to go to camp; you should do too for Carly and try to keep Sam's suitcase tidy; I'll see you tomorrow morning, Spencer." She took a big sip of Peppy Cola (I had no idea how it got there), and I sat there, remembering that this was the real her; I had grown too used to the uptight her and I didn't know why she was always like this when Carly, Sam, and Freddie were around. But I couldn't question her; I didn't want to and I never would. Until of course, the children were at Camp Half-Blood.

**(A/N: Sorry, short chapter. I don't want too many POV's in one chapter though. What do you think of the story so far? Be sure to leave reviews about what you think and questions if you have any. I won't update often; I do have schoolwork, but that doesn't mean I won't update at all. No flames please! Flames will be used to make smores.**

**Just one question to you all: What should Carly, Sam and Freddie's godly parents be? I'm looking for Carly's parent to be female, Sam's godly parent to be male, and I don't mind about what gender Freddie's godly parent is to be.**

**Also, what pairings would you like to see happen in this story? I won't do any with Spencer involved or Percy with someone else or Annabeth with someone else, but I'm open to any other pairings.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: This one's a short one. Again, I don't own PJO or iCarly or any product names I mention.)**

**Percy's POV**

The conch horn blared as I fell out of bed. Luckily, I had fallen onto my pile of pillows which I had learned to put on the floor when the conch horn blew. I quickly got changed and ran out to my table.

The nymphs came around with today's meal, pancakes and bacon (a fruit salad for vegetarians) and a goblet. Grover sat next to me, because as a satyr, he was allowed to sit anywhere he wanted.

"Yum…" He said, biting into a pancake. "I asked Juniper for the recipe, because this is her recipe, but she won't give it to me. I mean, why?"

I laughed. "Maybe it's because you haven't been at camp for a while." "Orange juice… blue orange juice!" I said to my goblet, and took a big sip.

"How can you manage to drink that, man?" Grover bleated, and took a sip of his plain coloured orange juice. I laughed. Blue was my favourite colour, and I would always have a blue drink for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, no matter what my friends thought.

As we finished breakfast, Annabeth came up to me. I couldn't help but notice her curly hair and the streak of grey into a ponytail blowing in the- whoa, Percy, what you thinking about?

"Hey, Chiron wants us to meet him at the Big House." I followed her past the Aphrodite cabin table, where the girls giggled. I looked at them, and they giggled again.

"What?" I asked Annabeth, and she smiled.

"You know, um…"

"Oh." I said dumbly as we walked in silence. I noticed I was so much taller than her this year; maybe a whole head, but it didn't matter. We were 17 this year, following the war against the Titans. As we entered the Big House, I saw Nico, who had turned 17 this year and Thalia, who was immortal but also 17. "You guys here too?" I asked, and Nico nodded. He was almost as tall as me, but not quite; I was the tallest in camp, besides Mr. D. Chiron clip-clopped out with the news. We were to travel to Seattle to meet the stars of iCarly; and somehow bring them to camp too.

**Annabeth's POV**

"How will we going to get to Seattle, without Nico or Percy being blown out of the air? With three of the children of the Big Three, we're in mortal danger if we travel by land."

Chiron nodded. "That's why Lord Apollo has volunteered to take you by sun chariot to Seattle. He's coming in ten minutes, so be sure to get all of your stuff!" He said, and Percy raised his hand. "Yes, Percy, you and Nico will not get blown out of the air under any circumstances, especially since Thalia is here." We nodded, and left.

On my way to the Athena cabin, my half-brother Malcolm helped me in to get my bags as I stuffed things I might need in. "

Why me? I mean, I've just fought in the war and now I've got to go on a quest." I complained to him. He laughed.

"Have fun!" He yelled after me as I carried my backpack and my compact duffle which fit in the palm of my hand. It had been a gift from Hephaestus to me and the rest of the campers who had fought in the Battle of Manhattan. It was his hope that no important things might be lost on a quest and that we would be able to carry whatever we wanted that wasn't too heavy and we wouldn't have to limit our things to the bare neccesities. I saw Percy coming out of his cabin, his sea-green eyes twinkling as he talked to Nico. We reached the top of the hill by Thalia's tree where Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I waited for Apollo's chariot.

**(A/N: Again, reviews and questions are appreciated!**

**I'm still looking for suggestions on godly parents. Sam's must be male, Carly's must be female, and Freddie's parent is up to you!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hi there! Once again I don't own PJO or iCarly or any product names or companies I may mention. Also, all Justin Bieber fans/haters, please don't be offended by any of the content in my haiku about Justin Bieber.)**

**Thalia's POV**

As Lord Apollo landed his chariot-car onto the premises of camp, I winced as he landed close to my tree, the Golden Fleece, and Peleus the dragon. Seeing my expression on his face, he laughed. "I won't hurt you, Thalia. Come on! You look sickly!" He cleared his throat and began another one of his haikus.

_Special demi-gods,_

_I will tell all you something,_

_Lord Apollo rocks_

Thunder crackled in the sky, and Lord Apollo rolled his eyes. "Apparently Lady Hera says my haiku's are lame and stupid. I'll show her my haiku's are good. Percy!"

Percy, who was deep in conversation with Nico said "Justin Bieber!" quickly, and resumed talking.

"Justin Bieber, huh? Alright, whatever you say, cousin."

_He is a singer_

_He sings songs and dances too_

_I am so awesome_

I cleared my throat, and Lord Apollo opened the door to his chariot, and snapped his fingers. The two-seater turned into a six-seater SUV with cushioned seats and seatbelts. "Get in and Lord Apollo's state-of-the-art transportation will get you to Seattle by supper-time with a slight detour in Maine." He said, and we scrambled in. Nico put his hands in his head and Percy turned on his iPod. Lord Apollo started the engine, and we were off. Nico had fallen asleep, Percy was nodding his head in time to his iPod and Annabeth had started reading a ginormous book. I looked down and shuddered. Closing my eyes, I tried to get some rest for the journey ahead of us. I didn't like flying very much; contrary to popular belief, I hated heights. It all started with that time Annabeth, Luke, and I were running away from some stupid monsters…

_Flashback:_

_I stared at the little girl in front of me. Annabeth at that time was 7 and a half, and was the cutest thing ever. _

_We were standing next to a 7/11. I was totally against stealing food from the shop, but we hardly had any money. Earlier in the year, we started collecting soda cans and recycling. All together, we had $2.25, which was a lot already. It barely got any food, and we all were starving._

_Luke told us to wait for him outside the store. Five minutes later, he arrived triumphant with 3 hot dogs with ketchup for us and 3 bottles of water. He had also managed to snatch some bags of chips and a few juice cans, for later. _

_Angrily, the store manager came out of the store waving his hands wildly and screaming, threatening to call the police. We ran and ran and ran, until we were all exhausted and didn't have anywhere else to run to. We heard police sirens all of a sudden. Annabeth got really scared, and was too tired to even walk._

_Luke hoisted her onto his shoulders, and we ran to an apartment complex. This one didn't have a buzzer system, since we were in the shabbier parts of town. So we just hit the button to the highest floor, which we later found out was the roof. _

_We had eaten our hot dogs and drank the water before we got on the roof, our meals just digesting. Luckily, we got up before the police could find us, but some monsters were waiting for us._

_It was six dracanae! We had taught Annabeth some basic moves with her knife, and she was using them all. Luke was fighting two off at a time. He gestured to one of the dracanae's backs, telling me to stab it in the back._

_Unfortunately, the dracanae found out what we were going to do. She was right in front of me, and I couldn't move anywhere. She took a lunge at me, and I took a step backwards, into thin air._

_All I remember was falling and falling, seeing the cityscape get closer and closer. We landed on some balcony. It turned out that the apartment had been abandoned long ago. _

_I could barely walk, so we found shelter for the night in the apartment. My leg was broken, but it was easily fixed. For the next month or so, I got the same dream about falling off the side of a building._

_It got me scared whenever I was somewhere high up, even if it looked quite safe. I didn't think I was going to fall off that rooftop, anyways._

**Carly's POV**

Spencer had just finished chatting with someone again for the second time in a row. He had did it last night and now here we were at 5:00 am in the morning, waiting for him to deliver the news. He had been chatting with Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett who for some reason we hadn't seen for a while.

He came back into the room and I yawned. "I know you're tired, kiddo but our guests live in New York and they're supposed to arrive soon. We yawned, as Ms. Benson came with a list. "Here's a list of things we should do to get the house clean and ready. Spencer will prep their room, Carly and Sam will do the fridge, living room, and kitchen, and Fredward and I will clean the studio upstairs? I'll do the bathroom too." We nodded.

"Okay, so here's some towels, cloths, everything you might need in this case." Freddie and Spencer and Ms. Benson opened the kit and we grabbed some of everything. Spencer and Freddie and his mom went up the stairs as Sam opened the door to the fridge and started pulling things out.

As she reached nearly the back of the fridge, she pulled out a container with a rotten piece of apple pie in it.

"Um, Carls, what's this?" She asked, and I blushed.

"I wanted to hide this from Spencer last Thanksgiving." I said, my cheeks turning fire-engine red.

Sam laughed. "I don't think corn is apple pie and won't be anytime soon!" We continued cleaning everything out, putting things that were still good to the side and cleaning out containers that looked a bit mouldy. We were soon done and started organizing things; I was excited for the arrival of our guests.

Spencer told me that there was two boys and two girls coming to visit. The girls seemed nice enough, from Spencer's description. Apparently, one was really smart but not stuck up, and the girl didn't like boys and like punk and goth stuff. The boys, I was more excited about. One boy liked swimming and the ocean and the other one liked punk and goth stuff but was nice.

Ever since we hired that intern, Freddie has been on our case. It's been like a month since we hired him. I know he's upset because that intern was okay, kinda stupid. But he was so hot when he took off his shirt. Freddie doesn't know, but I took a video of him so I can always see him. Also, we're going to do a segment called "How To Correctly Choose An Intern" on iCarly, featuring him!

We found out that he got transferred to a school specially for kids with learning disabilities. Good for him, but not good for us. According to Freddie, the school was all the way in New York. Actually, it was supposed to be a school for troubled kids and kids with learning disabilities. I don't know why they can call the intern a troubled kid. I guess he fits into the learning disability part of the school. Anyways, the school's called Yancy Academy.

"Carly! Do you happen to have any air freshener or something? I found my spaghetti taco that Sam hid from me, and now our studio stinks!" Freddie called from upstairs.

"Got it!" I called, and hurried up the stairs, Febreze can in hand. Life never got dull in our apartment.

**(A/N: For those of you wondering, the intern I mentioned was in the episode iHire An Idiot. It's the 8th episode in the 4th season of iCarly, and the 78th episode of them all. His name is Cort (pronounced court).**

**Also, I'd like some feedback for this story. Anything you need improved? Suggestions on what to happen next? Those are greatly appreciated!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thank you for all those hits! I'm looking for feedback and comments about how to further improve my story as well as suggestions on what to happen next. Chapters 1 to 4, I pre-wrote on my computer, but I will have to start making the next chapter soon. I have writer's block and I need some suggestions on what you'd like to happen. Thanks and enjoy the story!**

**Spencer's POV**

I ran up to the room and pulled away the chair I had been putting in front of the door. Originally, it was supposed to be my studio. It was nice and all, but I preferred making sculptures in the living room/kitchen area. It was a place where I used to Iris-Message Chiron, since there was an en-suite bathroom there and a sink.

Opening the door, I smiled. The room had been just as I had left it last. There were two bunks, one on the left side and one on the right. I took out some sheets and remade the beds. Then, I cleaned out the dressers, covered the chairs with new coverings, and put some posters on the walls. They were some pictures of the attractions around New York. Hopefully, it would let our guests feel more at home.

Chiron had shown me a few pictures of the demi-gods that were supposed to come. They looked nice enough; harmless. But I knew that wasn't the truth. It would be hard for them to hide all of their things. Especially if they had brought Greek armour and weapons. Chiron told me to expect armour, bow and arrows, swords, knives, daggers, everything.

I stood back admiring my work when I heard a big 'whoosh'! Our guests must be here! Carly, Sam, and Freddie would be expecting them from the front door, though so I stuck out my head to see Lord Apollo with four other demi-gods.

"Hey Lord Apollo, could you maybe let the kids out in front of the apartment? Carly, Sam, and Freddie don't know about demi-gods yet." He smiled.

"No problem-o!" He shouted, as his chariot swooped lower and lower. I grinned, as I started down the stairs.

**Carly's POV**

Spencer had just came down from upstairs, his hair blown into different directions.

"Okay, okay, let me tame that hair!" I exclaimed, putting his hair back into the right place with my fingers. "You don't want to look bad for our guest." I said, putting the emphasis on the word guest.

"Oh! You really wanna meet the boys that are coming!" Freddie said teasingly, elbowing me.

"Yeah, Fredward, we all know you wanna see those girls." Sam said, biting into her taco.

"Well, it'll be nice to meet new people. New kids around our age!" I said, and Freddie nodded.

"Ding-dong!" The door bell rung.

"That must be our guests. Let me get that!" Spencer exclaimed, as the door opened. Standing at the door was a tall boy with shaggy black hair, sea-green eyes, and a muscular build. Next to her was a slightly shorter girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, with an athetic build. Next to her was a boy about the same height as her, with the same shaggy black hair as the other boy, but with dark black eyes. Next to him was a girl slightly taller than the other girl, and had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Oh! Let me introduce ourselves." The boy with the sea-green eyes said. "I'm Percy, this girl next to me is Annabeth, the boy next to Annabeth is Nico, and the girl next to Nico is Thalia."

Spencer walked up to Percy. "I'm Spencer, this is Carly, this is Sam, and this is Freddie. His mom should be coming down shortly; Ms. Benson."

**Nico's POV**

The chariot ride had been a bit, well, bleh. I didn't like being in the air because of me being a son of Hades and all, and the atmosphere was eerie. Annabeth was deep into her book, Thalia was throwing up every ten minutes, and Percy was into a deep slumber.

The only person to talk to was Lord Apollo, and he was making sure that "each town got an awesome amount of sunlight", in his words. I would have prefered to shadow travel, but Lord Apollo had already offered to give us a ride, and I didn't want to get on his bad side by refusing his offer. Scratch that, I didn't want to be on any god's bad side.

We landed in some place called Bushwell Plaza. Annabeth said that it was the place where the three kids lived. I went up to ask the doorman where the Shay's apartment was; none of us knew, and the guy sitting there didn't look too mentally insane. Anyways, the doorman waved his hands and made some gurgling noses and pointed up the stairs.

Annabeth just went to the second floor and asked one of the ladies in the apartment for directions. She told us the address, and we thanked her and left for the Shay's apartment.

"Nico! We're here!" Annabeth said, waving her hand in front of my eyes. I shrugged, and then took in the people in front of me. One looked older than the rest, with brown hair. He said he was Spencer. There was also a girl with black hair and a wide smile, a girl with blonde hair and eating a taco, and a boy with blackish-brown hair. They said they were Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys!" Annabeth said, and we all moved into the apartment.

"I have the suite set up, if you guys wanna move in now." Spencer said, waving us upstairs.

"This is the studio where iCarly is filmed!" Carly said perkily, pointing to the space around her.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what's iCarly?" Percy asked.

"You don't know? Well, that's okay-" Carly said, shrugging, but Sam pushed her aside.

"What have you been doing, living under a rock for the past 3 years?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't really like watching webcasts or anything, so that's why."

Carly shrugged. "Fair enough. Sam, not everyone knows about iCarly yet. Besides,Percy has the right to watch whatever he wants. Right Percy?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Percy didn't respond, following Spencer into the suite he said was for us. Sam pulled back Carly somewhere, so we decided to just go with Spencer into the suite.

"So this might not seem like home or anything, but you guys can always add your teenager stuff into the room." He said, gesturing to the small room. There was two bunk beds, an en-suite bathroom, and a few drawers. There was also a few posters hung up of New York tourist attractions, like the Statue of Liberty and Central Park.

"I'll go get dinner ready for you kids. Would some spaghetti and meatballs with salad do for all of you?" A woman poked her head through the door. "Yes, Ms. Benson, that would be fine!" Spencer called to the woman.

"Freddie, come help me set the table." Ms. Benson said, pulling Freddie out of the room.

Spencer sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Anyways, there's a letter from you guys from Chiron. I'll leave you guys to read it and settle in." We thanked Spencer for his hospitality, then took the envelope and opened it.

"Here it is…" Annabeth said, and we started reading it, despite our ADHD and dyslexia.

_Dear Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia:_

_By this time, you should be in Seattle in the Shay's apartment. Spencer should've given you this letter, and it's very important._

_It's up to you to tell the kids that they are demi-gods. Spencer and Ms. Benson can always help you to figure out how things work in Seattle. Transportation is all figured out. The Party Ponies Seattle Chapter can help you. They're in town for the next month or so. Just go to the Party Pony Shop and ask for the Party Pony Chapter #34. The password will be "confetti"._

_Also, please figure out which godly parent each of the three kids are. We know they are over the claiming date, so it would be best to figure it out first, although the kids will still have to be officially claimed. _

_I would recommend that you get Ms. Benson and Spencer into New York as well. We can book a hotel room for them or something, just so that we can talk to them if we need anything._

_Ms. Puckett, Samantha's mother is currently unavailible. She caught the flu, and didn't want to spread it to you kids. She wishes you all the best, and is sorry she can't go on this adventure with you._

_Clarisse wanted you to know this: Her team won the flag in Capture the Flag and she intends to do so again when you are back._

_Will Solace says his father has a haiku for you. Apparently, he says he tried to make another poem with a random word and wants to thank Percy for getting him started. The word is "hero"_

_Heroes are awesome_

_They are so so so awesome_

_They are super good_

_Chiron_

_Mr. D says he thinks that Peter, Anniebell, Nate, and Taylor are doing quite well getting Carlisle, Gred, and Tammy out of Seattle to camp._

"Um… Did you read that last line?" Thalia said, her face bright red. "He called me Tammy!" She said, her cheeks getting bright red.

"Tammy, eh?" Percy said, shrugging. "Not as bad as what they called Carly. Carlisle? Seriously? I don't even know where he comes up with those names."

Annabeth put the letter back into the envelope, putting it into her suitcase. "It's too bad about Ms. Puckett. A flu's certainly nothing good." She said, as we went downstairs to see what Spencer was up to.

**(A/N: Please leave feedback on what you think! Also, if you have any suggestions on what to happen next, please leave your response and I will credit you in my next chapter! If you're confused about something, feel free to leave a review and I'll get back to you in my next chapter.**

**godofheroes12: Thank you for reviewing, favouriting my story and favouriting me as an author! I like your idea about the godly parents for Sam and Carly. **

**ixbloomie97: Thank you for story alerting my story! First one yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update. My family and I and a close friend of mine and her family traveled to Palm Desert this weekend. No computer but I had my iPod and I saw all the wonderful reviews you left me! Thank you so much!**

**lotto2355, Cherry Louise: Thank you for favouriting my story! **

**bookwormrdd, Cherry Louise, lucyblue22: Thank you for putting my story on story alerts!**

**mistybreeze123: Yes, a little romance between the two of them! Thanks for reading!**

**owleyes: Thanks for making your suggestion! I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I decide what godly parent Carly, Sam, and Freddie will have.**

**Rain Dancer: Yea, I imagined Mr. D. calling them that too. Those names seemed to fit them very well! Here's your update!**

**Cherry Louise: Thanks for the review, sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been busy lately. **

**randomcommenter: Thanks for your suggestions, I'll think about the godly parent suggestions you made.**

**Alon101: Good ideas! I'll be sure to try and include that. I like Percabeth too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or iCarly or any of the product names and schools and stores I may mention)**

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. It was more shocking than when the Fat Cake company stopped making Barbeque Flavor Fat Cakes, and that was saying a lot.

We'd spent 2 years trying to make our webcast a worldwide phenomenon, and Percy didn't know about iCarly. I wanted to just punch him in the face, but I knew that would wreck our chances of getting to know him. We were still looking for an intern, but so far, we weren't successful.

Fredward put up several different ads on Hire An Intern, Internopolis, and on the iCarly website, but only a few dorks decided to try out.

None of them were as cute as Cort and all of them were definitely more stupid than him. If that's even possible, that is. They were more stupid than me, and I'm always called stupid by the teachers at Ridgeway. Not by Principal Franklin, though. He says I'm just special and unique. But I know he's lying because my mom will punch him in the gut if he says anything worse.

I've lived with ADHD and dyslexia all my life. It makes me all jumpy whenever I'm told to sit still, and whenever I read, the words always float around. I've learned how to control it, but not as well as Carly and Fredward. They've had it all their lives, but they are like normal kids, and both of them smart as well.

"Oh Sam, you're ruining everything!" Carly said, hands on her hips.

"Why me? Percy doesn't know about iCarly. We've tried years for everyone to know about it." I said, getting madder and madder by the second.

"Never mind. Let's just go down for dinner." She said, pulling me downstairs.

**Freddie's POV**

I just finished setting the table when Carly and Sam came downstairs. Carly was all calm and collected, while Sam was steaming mad. I couldn't believe they could be friends when they were so different.

"Percy! Nico! Annabeth! Thalia! Dinner's ready!" My mom called, and a faint reply was uttered by one of them. Which one, I didn't know.

"You're going to have to speak up if you want dinner, sweetie pies! I'm not waiting all day for you to come downstairs." My mom yelled, and the four of our guests raced down the stairs like a monster was chasing them. Literally.

"Sorry Ms. Benson, we were settling into our suite." Annabeth said to her, sitting down.

We ate in silence, everyone digging into the spaghetti and salad. I had to admit, Mom did a pretty good job of cooking today. No weird healthy food today; just good old family food.

"So tell me more about yourselves!" Mom said cheerfully, a big smile plastered on her face. Nice one, Mom. She's always trying to set me up. I liked Thalia as a friend, but she was a bit too impulsive. Annabeth was just way out of my league. She was pretty and all, and probably smart too, but just not someone who would want to be with me.

She probably wanted more "guy friends" for me too. Seeing as I hung out with the A/V Club and Carly and Sam, she probably wanted some friends who could steer me towards something other than technology. Nico and Percy seemed pretty nice, but they were just not the kind of people I liked hanging around. They didn't seem pretty savvy about technology, and didn't look like they even knew how to film a webcast (which was pretty easy).

"I'll start first." Percy volunteered. "Here goes nothing. Um, well, I'm 17 years old and I go to Goode High School. I'm the captain of the swim team at Goode. My step-dad, Paul teaches there and my mom, Sally writes novels."

Annabeth opened her mouth, but Thalia beat her to it. "I'm 17 like Kelp Head and I um, go to Goode High School. I like rock music. My dad um, Zack is unemployed and my mom's divorced from my dad so I don't see her much but her name is um, Lisa."

Annabeth went next. "I'm 17 too and I go to the New York Young Ladies Boarding School, I'm the leader of Matheletes. My dad, Frederick teaches as a professor and my step-mom Helen is a stay at home mom. I have two siblings that are boys."

Nico was last, but not least. "I'm 17 too and I go to um, Goode High School, I like rock music too. My mom passed on and so did my sister, but my dad, um, Harry is um, un employed."

Mom nodded. "It's nice to know all of you. Freddie, wash the dishes please." She said, nodding towards the pile of dishes that were left behind.

"Sorry." Percy said, gesturing to the pile of dishes as he went upstairs with his friends.

"We're going to go to Build A Bra!" Carly yelled out the door, and Spencer nodded. "I'll be downstairs here watching TV."

Soon it was just me, Spencer, and the voice of the TV blaring out. Why did Nico, Percy, and Thalia stumble when they were introducing themselves? I mean, since Percy was first it was okay that he did stumble. But I thought the other two would know their families and school and stuff.

I didn't think about it much, though. My mom could be pretty intimidating sometimes, so maybe they were just nervous? Tongue tied? I went back to washing the dishes. Maybe I'd find out more about them later if my mom grilled them for more information about themselves.

**Carly's POV**

We were going to Build A Bra; only the best bra building place ever! But something lurked at the back of my mind. It was Percy again. I liked him, and I knew that for sure. But did he like me? How would I ask him if he liked me? Awkward, I know. A trip to Build A Bra will totally help me figure out what to do.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked me, clearly worried.

"Nothing, don't worry." I told her, clearly lying. I didn't like lying, because it made me feel horrible. Sam immediately sensed that I was lying, and we sat down on a bench.

"Percy?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Tell you what. Let's make you the best bra ever to make you feel amazing!" Sam said, as we walked into Build A Bra.

"Start with the pink pads, then the purple straps, ooh, the bow is totally you." Sam pulled out different options for me, and I smiled at her.

"Thanks so much. This totally makes me feel better!" I said, laughing.

"Sorry for eavesdropping,but I really agree with you!" A beautiful woman in front of us waiting for her bra to be stitched togther nodded at us. I recognized her face from somewhere, but I didn't know where. She smiled at us both, then got her bra got stitched together.

"Thanks!" I said, nodding to the woman sitting down and sewing. She nodded at me as I went to pay for my bra.

"That was weird." Sam said, nodding towards the direction the lady walked off to.

"Why?" I asked her, and she pointed towards a guy in a motorcycle.

He was sitting on his motorcycle, the woman seated behind him. Nothing unusual about this pair.

"I recognize that man. I don't know from where though." Sam said, watching them ride off.

"Let's just go home." I told her as we started walking home towards the apartment.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I know I'm a slow updater, so sorry if the updates don't come in as fast as you'd like.**

** If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to review!**

**As a challenge, I'm going to see if I can include a few ****phrases or things the characters might do in the story, or songs, or names of TV shows, anything! Feel free to ask for something you might want in the story and I'll see if I can add it in. This includes OC's, or any other random thing you'd like to see!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Whoa! So many reviews! Okay, I have officially found out which godly parents I am going to put for each iCarly person, I just need to know when. I haven't quite figured that out yet, so if you have any idea about when that would be great. Thanks!**

**Thank you for favourite storying this story: Random Beaver, EdwardsBabe14, C-Nuggets N.L, NiniC, bookworm2131**

**Thank you for story alerting this story: UltiRanger, EdwardsBabe14, Pizza Boat, NiniC, Gelphie wicked, Eleos , DarkPrince007**

**Thank you for author alerting me: EdwardsBabe14**

**Thank you for favourite authoring me: EdwardsBabe14**

**Thanks to all that read and all that left reviews; I will get to you now!**

**EdwardsBabe14: Percabeth fan? Alright! Creddie fan as well, I will take that into consideration. I like your ideas, although I'm not too sure about Carly and Freddie. I can see where you're going with that, though.**

**lucyblue22: No problem! That's alright, amazing suggestions I never even though about that!**

**Charlie Malfoy: Alright, I will**

**Eleos: I'm not going to say anything about Sam's godly parent, but amazing suggestions for the other two that I never even considered once! Another Percabeth fan, I see, Creddie and Seddie fan.**

**UnoWho: I'm sorry, I don't know who! I'm sorry I cannot put in your suggestion about spaghetti tacos and Percy and Annabeth kissing. I do believe I put something in about spaghetti somewhere in my story though.**

**PersonOfEarth303: You'll see something with the Groovy Smoothie in this chapter.**

**NiniC: Making Annabeth jealous would be mean :( First suggestion is good though**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Okay, thanks!**

**Pizza Boat: Okay thanks for suggestions**

**Sorry the review responses are a bit small sorry for those at the end gotta go)**

**Carly's POV**

Sam and I walked in silence for a few minutes before reaching the apartment. "I'm thirsty. Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie." She suggested, opening the door for us to go in.

We both ordered a Strawberry Splash, and sat down while slurping our smoothies. Sam was in smoothie heaven, so I just looked around the Groovy Smoothie to see what kind of people were hanging out.

A few of our school friends were there, as well as a few of the people who I knew lived in our apartment. All of a sudden, there was loud noise outside.

There was a few screams from outside, but T-Bo just dismissed them as nothing. "Somebody just fell, it's nothing!" He yelled, and everybody sighed in relief, and continued to eat happily.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Sam. Sam looked outside, and clutched my arm nervously.

There were only a few things that made Sam do that, and I knew she was actually scared from the fear in her eyes. She pointed outside, and I gasped in horror.

Standing outside the Groovy Smoothie was the weirdest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. It was this ginormous dog that was as big as a tank and black as a shadow. It looked like Sam's Uncle Mitch's dog, except jumbo size and a whole lot meaner. He growled so loud that I almost let out a scream, but I was too petrified to even move.

From out of nowhere, a girl holding a dagger came out of the bushes. "Come on, you hound. You're not making this any easier on me." She muttered, stabbing the hound as hard as she could.

The dog disintegrated into golden dust, and the girl holding the dagger sighed, and brushed off a bit of dust off her weird armor, running off into the same direction she came from.

A few seconds later, we heard the same scream again, then a huge thud. No one else seemed to hear it but us.

"Pinch me Sam, I think I'm dreaming." Sam nodded, and pinched me hard.

"Ouch, Sam, that really hurt! I think we're not dreaming!" I said, and ran out the door, Sam right behind me.

**Percy's POV**

We trudged up the stairs back to our suite and flopped down on our beds.

"So who do you think Sam, Freddy, and Carly's godly parents are?" Thalia asked, passing a pad of paper to Annabeth.

"Let's start with Freddy." She suggested, and we all thought in silence.

"Maybe he's a child of Athena." Nico suggested, shrugging.

"Are you suggesting that my mother is, well, let's just leave it at that." Annabeth said, voicing her opinion. "Maybe he's a son of Hermes?"

"Maybe his dad is Hephaestus." Thalia suggested, and Annabeth nodded.

"Okay then, what's Carly's godly parent?" I asked, and shrugged. "Maybe it's Demeter?" I asked, and Nico shrugged.

"She seems more like a daughter of Apollo or a daughter of Aphrodite to me." Nico replied, and Annabeth wrote down all the suggestions on a pad.

"Right now, Chiron's teaching his Archery class so I better just mail this to him instead of I Ming him." Annabeth said, putting the pad into an envelope, popping a few drachmas into it. The envelope disappeared with a pop, and a letter appeared on the table.

"Strange…" I thought, and opened the letter, reading it out to my friends.

_You're not as far off with some of your suggestions as you may think._

"Definitely, we're right about at least one of those suggestions." Annabeth said, pocketing the letter. "At least it shows we're going in the right direction."

We settled back into our bunk beds, all of us relieved. We were in peace for a few minutes before Nico decided to turn on the TV in our room.

"_There's breaking news coming live into Channel 9. Let's join Yumiko Anderson, live, outside of popular smoothie joint, the Groovy Smoothie." _The anchorwoman said, and the screen changed to the Groovy Smoothie.

All of us immediately fell silent; as if we all knew what she was talking about, hoping for the best.

"_Hi, I'm Yumiko Anderson and I'm in front of the Groovy Smoothie, a very popular smoothie joint just outside Bushwell Plaza. Here, a girl has been found injured, lying in the bushes. Doctors at the Seattle Hospital have confirmed that the child has minor injuries, including many bruises and a broken leg. Her identity has not yet been confirmed, since she is under the age of eighteen, but we do know that her father will be on the first flight from Rhode Island over to Seattle._

_Police are investigating the matter. They do not know how exactly the girl got these injuries, but they do say that there was hardly any evidence around the site. Is it linked to the injury of a boy three months earlier? No one knows. This is Yumiko Anderson reporting for Channel 9 news, reporting when news strikes."_

"It's definitely a demi god." I said, and the others nodded.

"Omigosh." Annabeth said, her face turning pale. "Weren't Carly and Sam supposed to go into the Build-A-Bra?"

We all nodded, agreeing with what she was saying.

"Well, the Build-A-Bra is right by the Groovy Smoothie! It's in the Georgia Plaza, which is just a few blocks away from Bushwell Plaza. The time it takes to make a bra is usually around 20 to 25 minutes, and Carly and Sam left 30 minutes before Yumiko Anderson reported on the incident. The two of them love eating smoothies!"

My face turned pale, and so did Nico's and Thalia's.

"You can't be suggesting that…" Thalia's voice trailed off, her voice faltering.

"They probably saw the whole thing." Annabeth said glumly, staring at her hands. "I was hoping they'd find out at the same time as Freddie. You know him. He's very logical and thinks things through quickly. And he's not gullible and has probably been pranked countless times by Sam. He'll probably think it's a joke. Not even his mom can convince him it's not a joke and that Sam isn't getting revenge on him for who knows what?"

I nodded. "I don't know him very well, but he does seem non gullible." Nico shrugged.

"We'll just have to see how it goes and then make a decision on what to do." We all nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's tell Spencer what we know and…" Annabeth's voice trailed off when she heard the door slam.

"SPENCER YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE JUST SAW!" Carly's voice screamed from downstairs.

"Uh-oh." We all thought, and ran down the stairs like a monster was chasing us. Again.

**Freddie's POV**

So there I was scrubbing away at the dishes. My mom had disappeared off to who knows where? Probably checking the new clothes I bought to make sure no bugs crawled in from the way from the store to our apartment.

I finished in record time, and loaded everything in the dishwasher to dry. Wandering towards Spencer's room, I saw him getting out a pencil and sketching something random.

"Oh hey there kiddo, what's shaking?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Nothing much is shaking. Oh hey, what are you drawing?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "I was thinking about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Well, don't you think the marmalade gets left out too? So I'm going to draw a peanut butter and grape marmalade sandwich." He said, hands on his hips.

"Okay." I laughed, and watched him sketch for the next half an hour. We talked about random things. iCarly, food, you know, guy stuff.

All was calm and quiet until I heard someone scream from what seemed to be the Shay's front entrance.

"SPENCER YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE JUST SAW!" Carly yelled from downstairs, and Spencer darted out the door, me following right behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I'm SO sorry for getting this chappie out so late! I've been busy at school and at home lately.**

**I would like to thank everyone who favourited, story alerted, author alerted, or author favourited my story.**

**Special shout out for any reviewers who had questions here:**

**NiniC: Originally, the girl who got injured was just going to be that; the girl who got injured. After doing a bit of thinking, I think that you might see her later in the story. Not in a big role, though. I see her as sort of a background character. If you'd like, you could always send in a description of how you see the girl as (appearance, personality, name...) and I might enter her into the story! If I don't put the girl who got injured into the story, please don't get upset. I don't know where I'm going here... :)**

**Scroll down to the next A/N to see what else I have to say!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, iCarly, or any other things or companys or anything that I may mention.**

**Spencer's POV**

I was just sitting there with Freddie and drawing a picture of a peanut butter and grape marmalade sandwich. There isn't really anything unusual about that is there?

We were talking about something random; I think it was that show Pranked. Basically I was trying to explain the whole idea to him. He pretty much got it, so we talked about the pranks they were doing.

Freddie was staring at me when I told him about this lady who went totally ballistic during the prank. Here's how the prank worked; the lady got this lottery ticket, like a scratch ticket, and then went to different booths to see if she could redeem it, because it said she had won $100. But then they kept saying that it was counterfeit and the police came over and everything, and then when they were going to arrest her, the host went and jumped out and said "You've just been pranked!" "How could a person be so gullible like that?" Freddie asked confusion on his face.

"That's the whole point of a prank, dude!" I told him, and shook my head. I didn't want to get myself thinking about my pranks in the old days. I still watched Pranked, just to see what new pranks they could come up with. Some weren't so original, some that I had pulled before, but some pure genius. I mean, who could come up with stuff like that?

We sat in silence for a bit, and then I heard Carly yelling, "SPENCER YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE JUST SAW!" I ran out the door, not knowing what could be going on, Freddie following right behind me.

**Carly's POV**

Spencer ran down from his room, shock on his face. "W-w-hat is it?" He stammered, looking worried. Percy and his friends ran down from downstairs, shock plastered on their faces.

"We just saw a news report on TV; it said that a girl was attacked by the Groovy Smoothie. D-did you see it?" Percy asked Spencer, and Spencer shook his head.

"No, but that's pretty- oh my." He said, finally realizing what Percy was getting to.

"What did you see? We should call the police. Maybe you're a witness?" Nico asked, picking up the phone.

"Don't call yet." Spencer demanded, and then turned to me. "What did you see, girls?" He asked.

"Well, there was this huge fluffy dog that was outside. As big as a tank! Then this girl jumped out of the bushes, pulled out a sword and started jabbing at the dog. Then the dog disintegrated and the girl ran into the bushes." Sam explained calmly.

"Well, Percy, do you want to tell them?" Annabeth asked, turning to Percy.

"Okay. Well, do you know about Greek Mythology?" I nodded, and so did Freddie.

"Greek Myth awe low what?" Sam asked, shrugging.

"Like the story of um…. You know the one about Medusa?" Sam nodded. "Like that." Percy explained, shrugging.

"It's all real." Thalia said, looking at all of us.

"You're demi-gods. Or half-bloods. Basically, you're half mortal half god. That's why you never got to meet your other parent." Thalia explained, and Spencer nodded.

"Okay… now what?" I asked slowly.

"We take you to Camp Half Blood. The camp where demi-gods train." Percy said simply.

"How do we know you're not pranking? How do we know that we're not on Pranked?" Freddie asked, arms in the air.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance. Just then, Ms. Benson walked through the door.

"Hi kids, I just came home for shopping and decided to give you some soy milk, which is super healthy for you to try out- Freddie?" She asked, looking at Freddie.

"Well, these…. Kids just told me that I'm a demi-god!" Freddie said, glaring at Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

Ms. Benson took a short breath in. "I know, Freddie. You are a demi-god. I never told you until now and and…" She started sobbing.

"There, there. It's okay Ms. Benson." I tried to comfort her, but it was no help.

Freddie looked amazed. "Okay, if my mom is reduced to tears, I think this is real.

**Percy's POV**

After Freddie believed us, I was relieved.

"Now what do we do?" asked Sam, impatient.

"Chiron, our activities director left us some directions on how to get to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth explained, and everyone nodded.

"We're supposed to go to the Party Pony Shop and ask for the Party Pony Chapter #34. There's supposed to be a password of some type; I think its confetti." I said, and Spencer and Ms. Benson nodded.

"We'll accompany you to New York, but that's as far as we can go. Perhaps we can book a hotel?" asked Ms. Benson, looking at Spencer.

"I know one of Socko's friends who lives in New York City. He owns a hotel, a really nice one too. Perhaps if I sell one of my drawings I could make something?" Spencer said, looking at Ms. Benson.

"That seems like a very wise idea… I agree with you fully on that one. Perhaps you better get drawing. Kids, go and pack everything you might need. I'll give you the weapons you need. Sam and Carly, you're first!" She said, ushering them up the steps.

Ah, life as a demi-god never got boring.

**(A/N: I'm getting writer's block here, so PLEASE send in your ideas and I will look at all of them.**

**I'm planning to write a one shot (by the looks of it now, it might be a short story) about iSam's Mom, and the part when they go to the family therapist. It's going to be called Dr. Jackson, Family Therapist. It's about Percy, as a family therapist who just so happens to have Sam and her mom as his patient...)**

**I may change my username, anyone have ideas?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I'm really sorry that I am not updating as much as you'd like. Remember, I appreciate all sorts of reviews. I appreciate the good types as well as the constructive criticism ones. I need a few ideas on how to continue the story, so I would really appreciate that you, as the reader, give me any ideas you may have on how this story will continue. No flames, please. I will roast them in the campfire and make s'mores!**

**I'd like to thank all of the people who have story alerted, favourited, author alerted, or author favourited this story and me as an author so far. Those mean a lot to me as an author.**

**Review Replies:**

**(): (You replied as anonymous, so I will just call you () for now.): Thanks for reviewing! I just want to say that I do know that some readers (including me) enjoy action, or acrion as you called it. Not a lot of action has been needed in my story so far, and I'm not the best at action scenes. There probably will be a monster fighting scene at some point (hint hint) and probably some action at Camp Half Blood (along the lines of some training.) **

**C-Nuggets N.: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Eleos: I absolutely LOVE this idea! I am planning to use some sort of "Apollo as Fred" thing in my story, just may not be the exact same idea you requested. I'm planning to have Carly and Sam and Freddy be like "Is he Fred from the internet?" and Percy and Nico and Annabeth and Thalia be like "Hi Fred! Nice to see you again!" Thanks for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, iCarly, or any product names or companies I may mention in my story.)**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Ms. Benson brought us to a suite upstairs. I recognized it as Percy and his friend's suite. No one was inside, but the bags were packed neatly, the beds made, and everything looked the same, if not better than before. I wondered how they could clean so fast, but maybe one of them used their special powers to clean it up.

I heard a click coming from a cabinet in the room. Ms. Benson was crouched over, and opened the doors to the cabinet. There was a Tupperware container with what looked like brownies or lasagna inside. Next to it was a thermos of some sort, and I assumed it was water or something.

Also, there were all sorts of other things inside. A first-aid kit, a map of New York, and some Apollo's SPF 1000 Sunscreen were inside among other things.

"Here you go girls." Ms. Benson took out a black box and opened it. Inside, there was a hairclip, a Fat Cake, and a mini camera.

"Um, Ms. Benson, are you sure these are weapons?" I asked, because those just seemed like random things stuffed in a box.

"No, Sam, they're not." She smiled at me, which was weird. Usually Ms. Benson called me Samantha and never smiled at me. Perhaps since we found out we were demigods, she was less uptight.

"This hairclip is for Carly." Carly slipped it into her hair, and smiled. "When you press the rhinestone on the clip, it turns into a full length celestial bronze sword. Don't have the clip in your hair, though. It will never ever get lost."

"The Fat Cake is for Sam." I looked at it, wondering what I should do with it. "Squeeze the wrapper, and it will turn into a full length electric spear with a bit of celestial bronze in it. Like Carly's, it will never ever get lost."

I nodded, slipping it into my back pocket. I liked my weapon a lot. Do weapons have names? Probably not, so my Fat Cake/spear would remain nameless for now.

"Here's a list of what you need to pack for Camp Half Blood. The items with an asterisk or a star next to them are the one's you'll get at Camp Half Blood. Just get a suitcase or a duffel bag of some sort. One only, but if you need two I understand. The stuff you're going to leave behind, you can just leave in your room." Ms. Benson explained, and went downstairs to get Fredward.

I walked to my room and decided to read the list to see what I needed.

It was in a weird language, maybe Greek, but it was easier to read than English. I still stumbled over the letters, but they didn't look as garbled as when I was reading English.

_A Packing List for a Demigod Going To Camp Half Blood_

_Make sure to pack everything on the list and anything else you think you might need for your stay at Camp Half Blood. Please remember that all personal belongings must fit into your trunk by your bed, not including duffel bags or suitcases. Those and any belongings that cannot fit into your trunk will go in a shed in the back of your cabin. Every camper shall receive the key to the shed in the back of your cabin, but at the beginning of your session, only your cabin counselour will have the key. All items on the list that indicate that they must be put in the shed must be in a duffel bag or backpack or suitcase that is clearly labeled with your name. We have laundry service provided free by us, to be used anytime any campers may like._

_Items with a star next to them shall be given to new campers once they arrive at Camp Half Blood. Items with two stars shall be given to all campers._

_-Chiron, activities director._

_2 Camp Half Blood tee-shirts * (mandatory for all campers)_

_2 Camp Half Blood long sleeve shirts * (optional for all campers)_

_2 Camp Half Blood tank tops* (optional for all campers)_

_9 pairs of shorts (7 for regular use, 2 to be stored in the shed)_

_9 pairs of long pants or capris (7 for regular use, 2 to be stored in the shed)_

_9 pairs of socks (7 for regular use, 2 to be stored in the shed)_

_9 pairs of undergarments (7 for regular use, 2 to be stored in the shed)_

_1 bag of toiletries (toothbrush, toothpaste, face cloth, and so on)_

_1 map to Camp Half Blood (provided to every new camper) *_

_1 bag of drachmas (to be locked in the big house, no more than 50 drachmas allowed, 45 drachmas given free to each new camper) (* for new campers)_

_1 bottle of Apollo's SPF 1000 Sunscreen **_

_1 Apollo's First Aid Kit **_

_Electronics optional_

_Anything else not on the list may be brought to camp. Bags will be checked by Chiron after arrival at camp as well as making sure nothing is in your pockets or hidden on your body. (We have magical procedures to take care of this, so don't worry, parents!) _

I got out a large blue suitcase, and opened it up, ready to pack. Grabbing a red backpack for the stuff that would stay in the shed, I started stashing everything in my bags.

A half hour later, I had finally finished packing! Maybe I'd watch some TV. I guess I'd probably wait for Carly before I'd ask any questions I had.

Did you really think I wouldn't have any questions? Of course I had questions! I assumed every new demi god had questions. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia were probably used to it already. They looked like they had lots of experience with this sort of thing.

Whatever, I guess. I'd just have to find out later!

**Carly's POV**

Rushing to my room, I decided to take out my iCarly suitcase. It was purple and had iCarly stickers all over it! It looked the same as the duffel bag I was taking to Camp. It was a matching set!

I looked at the packing list Ms. Benson had given me. It was tucked into a folder, labeled "Camp Half Blood Info", just so it wouldn't get lost. After all, I was always known as the neat one at school.

It was in a different language than I expected. It looked like it was Greek. I had lots of difficulty reading it, unlike me reading English. I know, I know, I'm supposed to have dyslexia and ADHD. I used to take medication for my ADHD, but I don't anymore. I've learned to control it over the years. My Grandpa who lives in Yakima used to take me to this clinic where I went through some exercises. My dyslexia wasn't completely gone, but it was much better than Sam's.

Sighing, I managed to finish reading the packing list. Everything I was going to bring went into my backpack and suitcase.

Wait a second. What about iCarly? How were we supposed to do iCarly anymore? I supposed this Chiron man maybe could help us figure out where we could do iCarly. Maybe we could do a podcast? That would be much better for us, since we wouldn't have to reveal our location. Also, Freddy says it's much easier to produce than a webshow. It would take some getting used to, but that might be the best option for iCarly to move forward. After all, we had spent years trying to let the whole world know about us, and we weren't going to stop now.

* * *

**(A/N: Ta da! I hope you enjoy!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait for the next chapter! My summer is less hectic than the school year, so the possibility of getting more chapters in is high. I've been trying to make my chapters longer; this is about 3 pages. If you would like longer chapters, (8, 9 pages on Microsoft Word), they probably will take 2 weeks to even a month to complete. But if you want shorter chapters like this one and the chapters before, the wait will be much shorter.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has story alerted, favourited, author alerted, or author favourited this story or me.**

**Review Responses:**

**hag123: I know that Freddie's mom is in the show, but originally, I had a plot all figured out if Freddie's godly parent happened to be female. It involved a drunk driver, a car crash, a helpful sister, and some adoption papers... **

**iluvpercabeth: Whoops! Thanks for pointing this mistake out, I won't be able to fix it unfortunately (It's a small mistake and not ginormous). Thalia and Tammi sound alright together, but not Sam and Taylor. Or Samantha and Taylor.**

**Girllychic: Thanks for the suggestions, but unfortunately, the godly parents have been figured out for all the demi-gods. In the later chapters (after Chapter 5, since you reviewed then), they'll be some HUGE hints pointing to what each iCarly person's godly parent is. Freddie's is quite obvious in the next chapter (to me). I'm not planning to make Spencer a demi-god though. He's better off as a mortal and if I had to make him a demi-god, I think that he is more of a son of Apollo because he is quite artistic and creative.**

**Laylaenchantix101: THANKS!**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Yeah, I feel the same way about reviewing. To answer your questions: 1. It's yes and no. I want to have the PJO characters in a podcast (I think it's more realistic in Camp Half Blood) not a webshow, although there will probably be a chappie with a webshow in it. 2. Yes, but as a podcast. New Chapter ahead!**

** Eleos: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last one!**

**NiniC: That wasn't really meant as a filler, but I guess it could be that way. You might want to go over that chapter again, because it might give you a hint as to what difficulties Carly and Sam may face being a demi-god. It also explains how their weapons work, and Carly and Sam can't really be without a weapon as demi-gods.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or iCarly)**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I took a quick look at the packing list that my mom had put in my room. It was in a weird language that I didn't recognize, but somehow, I managed to be able to read it.

That was the weird thing about me. I had a knack for reading, writing, and speaking in different languages. I didn't even have to learn the language before I became fluent; I was just fluent from the start.

_Flashback:_

"_Freddie, we're here!" My mom gestured to a fancy French restaurant. Apparently, it was supposed to be the best she had ever been to, and I was taking her word for it. Being 6, my taste buds weren't quite accustomed to fancy food. Apparently, they had a kids menu, so I would be fine._

_They only spoke French at that restaurant, but some of the waiters knew a bit of English too. My mom had learned French in high school, so she was quite fluent._

"_Welcome to Pierre's! My name is Jean and I'll be your waiter today. The wait should be around 10 to 15 minutes, so please take a seat! Table for two, eh? I'll just write your name down now." Jean nodded at us, and then walked away._

"_Fredward, I know you haven't learned a lot of French, but do you understand what that nice man said?" She asked, while wiping down some chairs for us._

"_Um, welcome to Pierre's. My name is Jean and I'll be your waiter today. The wait should be around 10 to 15 minutes, so please take a seat. Table for two, eh? I'll just write your name down now." I said, and my mom stared at me in confusion._

"_Your table is ready, ma'am." A different waiter came by, and smiled at me. He seemed like he had some sort of aura floating around him. Under his arm was a clipboard and his shoes had wings painted on the sides._

"_Her-I mean Harry, it's very nice to see you again!" My mom said, clutching me by the arm. I looked at her strangely. How could she know this man? She was scared that I would get snatched away by strangers almost all of the time. Harry seemed like a stranger, but apparently my mom knew him quite well._

"_I got a delivery here;__ Zeu__-I mean Zack won't let me stay long. I have to go back to Mount Olympus, um, Deliveries soon. It's so great to see you!" He said with a large smile on his face, and winked at me. "Your mom's so hard working; she deserves to have some fun once in a while. I have the number of a man who lives in your apartment complex who has a sister around your age. I believe his name is Spencer Shay? I have his phone number and maybe he can take care of Freddie for a night?" _

_My mom shook her head. "You never know what dangers are lurking in your household. You wouldn't know what kind of trouble my Freddie might get himself into! Plus, Freddie's very young. I prefer to look after him myself or at least leave him with very close friends or family. But in that case, they would have to check in with me every 10 minutes and I have a whole booklet of rules and instructions on how to take care of Freddie. I'd rather take care of him myself." _

_She gripped me by the shoulders and we left the restaurant, my mom speeding off in her car. I'd never seen her so close to the speed limit before, but I realized that Harry must just have been someone from high school or something. It was probably nothing at all. _

_Flashback End_

I started organizing the items I was going to bring and packed them as neatly as I could into my bags. Then, I picked up my camera, but hesitated. Was I allowed to bring my camera and film at Camp Half Blood? I knew that Mr. Chiron, the camp director, was fine with electronics. But would he let us film our web show there? I decided against it, taking some equipment for making a podcast and the computer I used for iCarly. A podcast would make a compromise, ensuring that the demi-gods of Camp Half Blood were safe and our fans would be able to enjoy iCarly. Plus, we could do a bunch of new segments we weren't able to do before. I dismissed all my concerns. Mr. Chiron sounded like he was very wise and I hoped he had a solution to my problem.

Just then, I noticed a note. I started to read it, sitting down on my bed.

_Dear Freddie,_

_If you are reading this note, then you have just found out that you are a demigod. I never thought this day would come, but here it is._

_Your godly parent (I can't tell you who it is, you'll find out at camp) left me this camera/weapon. _

_You can never lose it. Basically, it functions like every other camera and is quite high tech. There should be a button with a little sword on it. If you press on it, your camera will turn into a long celestial bronze sword. On your sword, there is a little button on it with a camera on it. Press it, and your sword will turn back into a camera. You'll also never need to charge it either and it is indestructible. I neglected to tell Carly and Samantha the same thing, but their weapons are also indestructible. Well, the weapons can be destructed, just not very easily. Hope I haven't confused you._

_I wish you the best of luck in your adventures, whatever your adventures may be._

_Mom_

I took the camera gingerly in both hands, and slipped it into my pocket.

Packing my stuff into a rolling cart thing (long story), I locked the door of my apartment behind me. Then, I realized that I had locked myself out of Carly's apartment! I _politely_ (unlike Sam) knocked on the door. Carly opened the door for me, and I sat squashed next to Sam and Carly watching Seattle Beat.

The announcer finished talking about a new music video from a local artist, and then turned to the "Breaking News" flashing on the TV behind her.

"_We have new breaking news for all of you watching Seattle Beat today. Two girls posing as cheerleaders at Hillside High are wanted by the police. They have been suspected of posing as cheerleaders at various different high schools, meeting some people who are usually rich, wealthy, and having items worth some value, then going to their houses and stealing items from them. _

_They have been all over the country, in New York and even in Florida. The impostors even visited Goode High, a school that has a high reputation in teaching children with ADHD and dyslexia. _

_The police do not have a picture of the girls, but say that one of them has blonde hair and is Caucasian, the other has brown curly hair and is African-American. The alias the two girls usually use is Tammi and Kelli, although they have been known to use other names such as Sammi and Alli. They both were last seen wearing a red and white cheerleading uniform, similar to the ones the hit show Glee uses for the Cheerios Cheerleading Team. They say "Go Team!" on it in bright, bold font. Not much else is known about the two, other than that their leg makes a hollow metal sound when you hit it. Police suspect that those are fake legs and not real. If you think you have seen "Tammi" and "Kelli", please call the Seattle Police or Crime stoppers. Do not approach them at any cost._

_Now back to music videos…"_

Sam turned off the TV, and someone spoke up. "Somehow, Tammi and Kelli seem familiar." Nico said, and his friends nodded in agreement. They were standing on the stair case, all holding their packed bags.

"I think I might know who Tammi and Kelli are." Percy said, and everyone stared at him. "On the day of my freshman orientation, I met these two cheerleaders named Tammi and Kelli. Then, during the beginning of orientation, when the principal was making a speech, the current oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare told me something. She said that she thought that Tammi and Kelli were bad people. She was shuddering and said something about their legs. My first instinct was to run. So with Rachel, I ran to the band room. Tammi and Kelli eventually caught up, and I found out that they were _empousae_. I killed them and managed to blow up the band room in the process."

Carly looked horrified, and I was too. "Kill them?" She protested. "Why kill them?"

Nico sighed. "_Empousae _are monsters. All monsters enjoy feasting on demigod flesh, so you have to learn to defend yourself against monsters. They'll be able to teach you more at Camp Half Blood. I think you all got weapons, so you can use those. When you kill a monster, they will go to Tartarus, which is in the underworld. Then, they will eventually regenerate. It usually takes 1 year to 10 years, but it can regenerate in 10 months or even in a century. It's all up to the Fates."

**Carly's POV**

I felt much better about the whole monster thing after Nico explained it to me. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Hello? It's Tammi and Kelli Sanderson. Would you like to buy some Sunshine Scouts Cookies?" Someone said in a sickly sweet voice.

I looked at Spencer. He usually loved Sunshine Scouts Cookies, but he was running towards the bathroom.

"Don't open the door." Said Annabeth, and the other demigods nodded their agreement. I decided to side with them, and so did Freddie, but Sam opened the door.

"I'd like one Thin Mint and…" Sam was cut off when the most scary and horrifying thing ever happened

* * *

**Cliffy!**


	10. Author's Note Please Read!

**Author's Note**

**I am very sorry that this isn't an update, but I wanted to respond to one writer's review.**

_**no offence if my statement offends you but i am very straightforward in life**_

_**and ussually misunderstood**_

_**Mr. D says he thinks that Peter, Anniebell, Nate, and Taylor are doing quite**_

_**well getting Carlisle, Gred, and Tammy out of Seattle to camp.**_

_**"Um… Did you read that last line?" Thalia said, her face bright red. "He**_

_**called me Tammy!" She said, her cheeks getting bright red.**_

_**one little example of a case of your poor wording either thalia is meant to**_

_**say taylor or tammy and talyor are switched i copied and pasted the line just**_

_**so you know or you meant to say it like that either way i think the wording is**_

_**off and ur making readers go the extra mile **_

_**Edvice get a better beta (this edvice includes get a beta as well)**_

**You did not leave a username, so I can't respond to your comment in any other way but this.**

**First of all, I apologize to all of my readers if my wording is a bit confusing. Usually, I'm in a rush to produce these chapters for you, and I don't have time to read everything over. I do use spell check, though.**

**Your statement does not offend me in any way at all; I'd actually like to congratulate you for being the first reviewer with constructive criticism. You told me what you wanted in a nice way, and I will take that into consideration and not take it as a flame or anything.**

**I don't have a beta as of now, but if someone would like to be my beta, you can just leave a review. I wasn't planning to have a beta at all, because I don't want the chapters to come out too late or anything like that. For potential beta-ers: I use Canadian spelling, not American. So favourite not favorite, colour not color, honour not honor. Unfortunately, my Microsoft Word is set on American English.**

**I'd like to give you, as the reviewer some advice, if the reviewer doesn't mind; use spell check or look at what you wrote again!**

**For the rest of the readers: I'm really sorry this is not an actual chapter, one will come out soon though. Don't be afraid to leave a review, I won't bite.**

**And to end this chapter, a short poem.**

_**It just goes to show**_

_**That you just have to know**_

_**To check if your wording is right**_

_**Or a mad reviewer might come after you for a fight!**_

_**Spell check is your friend**_

_**I use it again and again and again**_

_**So don't forget to edit**_

_**It (usually) gives you extra credit**_


	11. Chapter 11

** I'm sorry about how late the next chapter has come out. I'm working as hard as I can! I will be on vacation from July 27th to August 2nd and I won't be able to add any new chapters then. Also, some people have told me about various spelling mistakes and such. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to catch them! I'm not sure about getting a beta, though. What do you think about getting a beta? Quick note: I think that I may have said "empousae" in the last chapter. After some research, it turns out that the correct spelling is "empousai", the plural of empousa.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited or alerted my story or myself as an author! And thanks with cookies go to all my reviewers!**

**Erin Hunters 4 Ever: I now realize that I do alternate between Freddie and Freddie! I have never been sure of the correct spelling... I'm going to stick with Freddie, but if Freddy is the right spelling, please let me know! Thanks for your suggestions about the godly parents! I have decided already, and in later chapters, you'll figure out who I picked to be the iCarly trio's godly parents.**

**pugswanthugs: Thanks so much! Love your pen name!**

**uli2001: Sorry, you don't have a beta reading profile, so you can't be my beta. **

**Iwant a fatcake: Thanks! I always thought it ironic that Percy had a pen for his weapon when he didn't like school or writing, so why not have the iCarly trio have weapons that they might actually use in real life?**

**HockeyGal09: Yes, yes she will. I put in a quote about Sam being killed by her hunger in this new chapter, so thanks for providing me some inspiration! To answer your review on Chapter 5: Sorry, I'm not going to have Carly and Nico be in a romantic relationship. I don't think that I will be able to fit that into my story, because Nico and Carly aren't really the best couple to put into this story.**

**The Blind Sniper: Creddie sounds fantastic! I do ship both Creddie and Seddie, but just Creddie in this story will be fine by me. **

**LE01: I think that a beta is like an editor. Thanks for offering to be my beta! To answer your review in Chapter 9: A cliffy is a cliffhanger. It's basically when an author leaves you hanging on what's going to happen next. For example, it could be like, "All of a sudden, he began falling faster and faster and faster..." **

**The Straight-Edge Corre Fan: I was actually thinking of putting a haiku in, but I'm glad I didn't! To answer your review on Chapter 9: To Sam, the only thing that matters is food...**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Yeah, I don't really like editing either. To answer your review on Chapter 9: Yup, they do have ugly legs!**

**Laylaenchantix101: Sorry if it is confusing. To answer your questions, yes, the cheerleaders were entering houses and stealing things. I do know that Thin Mints are Girl Scouts cookies, not Sunshine Scouts cookies. I do know that they are different, but I live in Canada, where instead of Girl Scouts and Sunshine Scouts, there are Girl Guides. They do use Sunshine Scouts in iCarly, but I wasn't sure of what kind of things they sold, so I decided to have them sell Thin Mints, which I know are sold in the US.**

**Eleos: I haven't gotten a chance to leave a cliffy anywhere, so I decided it was a good way to end the chapter!**

**Cherry Louise: No, she won't.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

_Previously:_

_I felt much better about the whole monster thing after Nico explained it to me. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door._

"_Hello? It's Tammi and Kelli Sanderson. Would you like to buy some Sunshine Scouts Cookies?" Someone said in a sickly sweet voice._

_I looked at Spencer. He usually loved Sunshine Scouts Cookies, but he was running towards the bathroom._

"_Don't open the door." Said Annabeth, and the other demigods nodded their agreement. I decided to side with them, and so did Freddie, but Sam opened the door._

"_I'd like one Thin Mint and…" Sam was cut off whenthe most scary and horrifying thing ever happened._

What appeared to be two innocent teenagers selling Sunshine Scouts Cookies turned into monsters. The upper half of their body still looked quite human, except for the fact that they had sharp fangs in place of their teeth and their skin was pale like a vampires. They had one donkey leg and one prosthetic leg, which kind of looked weird. One of them bumped into our door, and it sounded like Sam pounding on a pan with a spatula.

One of the teenagers-excuse me, _empousai_, as Nico called them, looked at Percy. "Do not interfere with this fight, Perseus Jackson, or any of your little friends. You'll be eaten up just like Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, and Fredward Benson soon enough." One _empousai _said, their voice like a hiss.

Annabeth looked at me worriedly, and put one hand on her pocket. Percy, Nico, and Thalia did the same, but made no move to stop the monsters. I guess they wanted us to face the monsters, since it would be our first fight. Of course, they could always intervene if things were going for the worse. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to do that. Hopefully, we would be able to stop Tammi and Kelli.

I unclipped my hairclip, and the _empousai _both laughed. "A puny little hair clip won't stop us, foolish demi-god. Kelli and I are going to feast on your flesh." Tammi said, snarling.

Of course, I was terrified. How could demi-gods face this every week, or even every day? I had heard of other monsters in Greek Mythology before. Spencer often took me to the museum and art gallery whenever there was a Greek Mythology exhibit and took me to the library a lot. Every summer, they would have a storytelling session. They usually told stories about Greek Mythology, so I was quite familiar with it.

Quickly, I pressed my hair clip. It turned into a weapon of mass destruction, as Sam would've called it, and I braced myself.

Sam took out her Fat Cake and squeezed it. That too, turned into a weapon of mass destruction.

Freddie took out a camera, much to my disbelief. What good would a camera do in this situation? The least he could do is snap pictures of us perishing to our deaths and send the pictures to Camp Half Blood. The worst he could do would be posting them onto some website and saying they were "a picture of Sam and Carly lying on the floor photo shopped to look like a monster killed them".

He pressed a button on his camera and it turned into another weapon of mass destruction. He took a few practice swings with it, and the _empousai_ snarled. "We were foolish to see your potential before, demigods. But it's good to have a little fight before you face your doom. It provides quite a bit of entertainment for us, I have to say." Tammi said, lunging at Freddie.

Freddie was using his sword like a fencing sword, and it was not helping at all. Sam quietly snuck up behind Tammi, but Tammi was too fast for her.

Kelli decided to lunge at me, and I tried not to scream in fear. Taking out my weapon, I took a few swings at her, managing to slice off a chunk of her hair. "You shall pay for that, Carly Shay! That hair took me hours to complete!" She shrieked, running after me.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and Kelli followed me in hot pursuit. "Give up now and your death shall be painless!" She cried after me.

I swung at her, and I managed to jab her in the stomach. Gold blood was oozing out of her onto the studio floor. It was so disgusting to look at, but I managed not to barf. Kelli was starting to limp, and I knew I had got her. Taking my weapon, I jabbed my sword into her chest and Kelli just disintegrated. Just like that, all that was left of Kelli was a pile of golden dust.

I took a broom and swept up the dust as fast as I could into a corner and raced downstairs.

**Freddie's POV**

Why did Sam have to open the door? One day, her hunger would certainly kill her.

After Kelli raced up the stairs in hot pursuit of Carly, Tammi faced us, a smile on her face.

"Fredward Benson, you will be spared from this fight if you just come with me." Tammi said, her voice hypnotic.

It seemed like my body was fighting my brain. My more rational side was telling me not to go and to just kill Tammi and get to Camp Half Blood as quickly as possible. My more "wild" side was telling me I should follow Tammi and it wouldn't hurt to just go.

I gripped my sword tightly and decided to go with my more rational side.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked, lying as best as I could.

"Just downstairs to the Groovy Smoothie," Tammi grabbed me by the arm, her fingernails digging into my arm.

Using the arm with the sword, I jabbed her in the stomach with one quick motion.

"You shall pay, Fredward Benson. You shall pay!" Tammi screeched, disappearing into golden dust.

I heard banging coming from upstairs, and I almost ran up to see how Carly was doing, but it turned out she was okay. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, and stared at the pile of golden dust.

I helped her sweep it away, and Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth came towards us.

"I think it's time to get you to Camp Half Blood. Let's all get our bags. Ms. Benson just came home from work, and she's kindly offered to take us in her SUV." Annabeth explained, and we nodded.

"Wait… my mom has an SUV?" I asked her. My mom didn't think SUV's were very safe. She had a small hybrid that only fit 4 people. Last week she took it to the used car dealer because it was getting old. She'd been using public transit, much to her disgust.

"Yeah, she traded in her hybrid for an SUV. It's very environmentally friendly and it's really fuel efficient." Annabeth explained, and I nodded.

Rushing off to my room, I dragged my bags into Carly's apartment and waited for everyone to bring their bags there.

**Carly's POV**

I brought my bags to the front of my apartment, and waited for my friends. Freddie appeared after a few minutes, and so did Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Percy, and my brother Spencer.

Together, we trooped down to the parking garage and piled into Ms. Benson's van. Ms. Benson was driving and Spencer was shotgun. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico sat in the seats behind them. I sat in between Thalia and Freddie at the very back.

"Ms. Benson, we need to go to the Party Pony Shop." Percy said to Ms. Benson, and we headed for the shop. Then, he addressed us. "When we get there, we're going to go in groups. It'll look less suspicious if we go in groups of two and three. I'm going to ask for Party Pony Chapter #34, the password is confetti. Freddie, Annabeth, and I will go in first. Then, Sam, Nico, and Spencer can go in. After them, Thalia, Ms. Benson, and Carly can go in." We all nodded.

I was slightly disappointed, because I wanted to be in the same group as Percy. I was still planning on how drop hints. I didn't want to ask him out myself, and I would be really embarrassed if he had a girlfriend. He didn't mention anything about his relationship status, though. That was okay, though. Thalia sounded like someone I wanted to be friends with and same as Annabeth.

* * *

**And the chapter is over!**

**I don't mean to be mean or anything, but I would appreciate it if more people left a review about their thoughts on this story. Feedback is always useful! I would also appreciate it if people stopped leaving one word reviews. Remember, if there's something that you want changed, something that you like, don't hesitate to tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Managed to get another chappie in, but it might be a bit short...**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine: Oops! I goofed a bit, so you will find out where Sam is sitting in the car soon. Thanks for noticing!**

****** Laylaenchantix101: Okay, I admit I do sometimes use run-on sentences. I'll look out for them more now!**

******Squalls Kid: Nico and Sam do sound like a good couple, but they're not going to be a couple in this story. Just friends.**

******Thalia Marie Grace: Yes, Percy has his Achilles Curse and he is dating Annabeth. I'm a Percabeth shipper, but I've been so focused on the plot that no Percabeth fluff has gone into the story at all! I'll try to include a bit of fluff but I'm focusing more on the story of Carly and her friends traveling to Camp Half Blood right now, and not relationships. But that's certainly something that I want to put into the story.)**

**Carly's POV **

We had been driving for a few minutes when I had noticed that Sam wasn't there! "Um, guys?" I asked. "Where's Sam?"

Everyone shrugged, but a voice came from the trunk. "Momma's hungry and needs some Fat Cakes!" I turned around to see her in the trunk, sitting on my suitcase and eating.

We continued driving, conversations forming between all of us. Ms. Benson was talking to Spencer about where they were going to stay. Socko hadn't gotten back to Spencer about his friend's hotel, so they were planning on staying in a motel. Spencer was now checking out customer reviews for Ms. Benson

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico were talking in hushed voices. Every now and then, I heard a few snippets of their conversation, then a loud "Shhh!" from one of them.

Thalia was listening to her iPod. I saw on the display screen that she was listening to Linkin Park and Green Day.

Freddie was on his computer, updating our iCarly page and group on Splashface.

Sam was eating, like usual, sipping on Peppy Cola and eating Fat Cakes.

I decided to turn on my iPod, and hummed along to the song.

_Sparks fly it's like electricity_

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops like everything around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these_

_Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

_Past loves they never got very far_

_Walls up made sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promise I wouldn't do this_

_Till I knew it was right for me_

_But no one, no guy that I met before_

_Could make me feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed I lose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears_

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point in even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like its love, love_

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissin you_

_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

It was one of my favourite songs called Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove. All my friends said that I looked just like her and my voice was similar to hers. I listened and listened, and I smiled.

**Percy's POV**

"I can't believe that Mrs. O'Leary shredded a training dummy to pieces!" I exclaimed, and Annabeth glared at me.

"Sh!" She said, and lowered her voice. "I don't want to scare Carly, Freddie, and Sam. They've faced a monster attack and found out that they were demigods in the same day. When we get to the Party Pony Shop and we start heading towards camp, then we can tell them more."

I nodded, and continued. "Will Solace says that she shredded it during their combined sword fighting session with the Hecate cabin. Lou Ellen says the same thing."

We started talking about events at camp, but talking in hushed voices so that we wouldn't scare the new demi-gods.

**Freddie's POV**

I turned on my computer, and thanks to my amazing Wi-Fi connectivity, I managed to get into my Splashface account. The only reason why I had made on in the first place was because Carly wanted me to get one for iCarly.

I decided to check the iCarly page and group first. Our next episode was going to be tomorrow, and I figured that I had to tell our fans about the status of our next episode.

_Hi there, iCarly fans! It's Freddie here. We have been so busy that we have forgotten to plan for tomorrow's episode! For the rest of the summer, the iCarly gang will be hanging out at my cousin's farm. We're not sure if we can send you webcasts every week as planned, but we promise that you will at least get to listen to a cool podcast every week. The catch: The farm is all the way in New York! So instead of having the webcast/podcast at 8:00 Pacific Time, we will probably have our podcasts around 5:00 Pacific Time, or 8:00 Eastern Time. Hope you guys have a great summer!_

I clicked enter, and the message immediately flashed up onto the page. Almost a second after I had posted the new notification, 5 new replies showed up.

_**Liz Smith:**__ Yay, I'll get to see the show earlier instead of taping it! Have fun in New York!_

_**Annabella Wish Ruby Diamond Emerald Shimmer Shine Glitter:**__ y do u hve 2 hve d epesode At 5 pm pcfic! chnge it fr me yr bigst fn evr!1111111!_

_**Spelling Errors of America, Liz Smith and 5 others like this ^**_

_**Mrs. Rebecca Benson: **__OMG thanks for telling me that Freddie *eeeeeeeee!* I will tune in at 5 for the most awesomest webshow ever!_

_**Nevel Papperman: **__Yay, that means I have more chances to show the world that NEVELOCITY IS THE BEST WEBSITE EVER AND WAY BETTER THAN iCARLY! *laughs evilly*_

_**Miranda Cosgrove:**__ I'll definitely tune in for my look-alike's webshow! I will definitely mention this on e-Miranda tonight with Nathan and Jennette._

_**^Nathan Kress, Jennette McCurdy, and 2 others like this^**_

I sent a text to Carly and Sam including the link of my latest post, and I got a reply in seconds.

_To: Freddie Benson, Sam_

_From: Carly_

_That looks great! _

_To: Freddie Benson, Carly_

_From: Sam_

_Sounds good, Fredward! _

_To: Carly, Sam_

_From: Freddie Benson_

_I'll also update our group iCarly with something. Trivia Time, maybe?_

_To: Freddie Benson, Sam_

_From: Carly_

_Trivia Time sounds like a good idea! Okay, anyone got ideas for trivia?_

_To: Freddie Benson, Carly_

_From: Sam_

_Okay, what about this? "What is Sam's favourite food?"_

_To: Sam, Carly_

_From: Freddie Benson_

_The answer is Fatcakes?_

_To: Freddie Benson, Carly_

_From: Sam_

_Nope, RIBS! Momma really really really loves her ribs. Especially in BBQ sauce._

_To: Carly, Sam_

_From: Freddie Benson_

_I'll put up the Trivia Time on the group page then!_

I turned off my phone and went to check the iCarly group and started typing the next post.

_Hi iCarly fans! It's Freddie here! It's Trivia Time today! That means that one person with the right answer to our question will get a random shoutout! Today's question: What's Sam's favourite food?_

This time, I didn't bother to check the replies. We would do it the next time we wanted to post something on the iCarly group page.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I know you're probably mad at me for not updating: some of you might not even be reading anymore, and I apologize. School has been crazy and life has been too. Honestly, I've lost some inspiration too. iCarly did end, and I came to watch iGoodbye and iGo One Direction since those were episodes I liked but I haven't followed it lately anymore. As for PJO, I've been delving into new fandoms like HP since the last book came out a while ago, and my head canon is just exploding and... yeah. I think I'd like to wrap this story up when they reach Camp Half-Blood but obviously other things will happen too.**

**I don't think I'll incorporate the storyline in iCarly and go with my own: and I would like to incorporate the Romans somewhere, but maybe only a cameo? It'd be complicated to incorporate it then. I do have a seperate storyline idea: something about Carly/Sam/Freddie really being a Roman demigod.**

**Review Answers: **

**Percebeth: I know it seemed like that, but things are slightly different than you may think! Aphrodite and Ares were there for... reasons I shall reveal... later.**

**Guest: I wanted to go with Apollo since he is the Sun God! I didn't have my books with me at that time.**

**Special Story Note: Whenever a character is speaking Ancient Greek in this chapter, it will be **_**italicized **_**as Ancient Greek cannot be translated through Google.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Soon, Ms. Benson had reached the Party Pony Shop. It was bright, and colourful. I saw quite a few people going in to buy party supplies. Aside from party supplies, the Party Pony Shop also sold some prank items and some cool knick-knacks and gadgets you couldn't find anywhere else. Every cabin group always loved going here, even the Aphrodite cabin (they had nice makeup stuff) and the Hypnos cabin (they had beanbags to crash on in the corner of their store).

Then, Ms. Benson turned right and headed into a mall parking garage. After she parked, the first group, Freddie, Percy, and I went out of the car.

Grabbing our bags, we went up the escalator to the mall. Pretending to be browsing, we headed to the shop, walking briskly so we wouldn't waste any time.

Dwayne, a Party Pony we had met before waved at us when we went in and winked. Percy made a beeline to the wall on the left side, which was adorned with the neatest gadgets at the best prices. Right now, he was looking at fake vomit. Freddie seemed to be interested in some sort of Pizza Camera. It was a slice of pizza with a camera on the end, like a spy camera. Unlike its ancestor, the Pie Camera, it was not suspicious looking and perfect for using to spy on people.

A few minutes later, the next group came in. That happened until every teenager was in the shop: except for Ms. Benson and Spencer.

"Where are my mom and Spencer?" Freddie asked, voicing my thoughts.

Thalia shrugged, and pulled everyone to a corner so that other people couldn't hear her. "She says that the Party Ponies can't take mortals to New York. Besides, even if the Party Ponies could take mortals, Ms. Benson's sister Bella is sick. She has pneumonia so Ms. Benson is going over to take care of her. Ms. Puckett is recovering and should get better soon, but her doctor said to stay away from traveling for a bit. Spencer is going somewhere for a surprise art show for a buddy of his."

We shrugged. Freddie looked a bit worried, but his face grew back to normal in a few seconds.

Suddenly, Dwayne walked over to us casually, pretending to entice us in a special they had. Bob, another Party Pony closed the doors to the store and put a "Back in 10 Minutes" sign on the door.

The other customers sighed in disappointment, but Bob told them that we were looking for a birthday present for a friend so we needed some privacy in order to see all the stock in the store.

Pulling us over to the beanbags, Dwayne started speaking in a low tone, using Ancient Greek.

"_You guys can hang in the store with us. Usually we sleep in the back room; we practically live here. Chiron got us bunk beds because a lot of demi-gods are transported to Camp from here, so you guys can stay there. Your bags stay in the back room and will be transported through Hermes Mail. Anyone have questions?"_

We shook our heads, and Dwayne and Percy helped put our bags into the back room.

"How could we understand that?" Carly asked, her eyes wide. "He was speaking in a weird language but somehow, I could understand him. And why is he limping so weirdly but isn't using crutches or anything?"

Percy was about to answer, but luckily, Thalia beat him to it.

"Oh, all demi-gods can understand Ancient Greek, which was the "weird language" Dwayne was speaking in. It takes a while to get used to. We're kind of… hard-wired for it, I guess. And Dwayne is actually a centaur; you know, half man, half horse? They disguise themselves to hide them from mortals who can see through the Mist. The Mist is basically a godly thing that helps protect mortals from seeing supposedly "mythological things". It hides stuff sometimes. All demigods can see through it, supposed mythological creatures like centaurs, and a few mortals, but the Mist is very powerful. You can learn how to manipulate it, but it takes a lot of will power in order to do it. Anyways, in a centaur's case, some decide to be in wheelchairs or use crutches. Satyrs, which are half man-half goat, they usually use hats and fake legs. For centaurs, it's a bit harder to move around with them on. "

I hadn't had a lot of time with Percy recently, with this quest and all. I had seen Carly give Percy the "googly eyes", but so far, Percy had ignored them. I'm not sure if it was him being obtuse or him being smart; probably the former, as the latter almost never happened.

_Fast-forward 3 hours_

It was about 4:00 now; Dwayne had called his favourite Chinese takeout place to order something for 6:00's dinner. We would get going the next morning with Luigi, Del, Boyce, Benton, and Kraig, who would take us to New York. (They were also Party Ponies who lived right across from the mall)

We had been playing Go Fish, which Percy decided to change the name to Go Party Ponies to be nice and the fact that he didn't think fish was a suitable part of the name of a popular card game. His words, not mine.

All of a sudden, this guy walks into the store, and Sam, Freddie, and Carly run to the back room and lock themselves in it. Carly left us the explanation of "Nevel Papperman, who we don't really like", and told me to try and stall and get him out of the shop. Better yet, we'd try to get him out of the mall.

We told Dwayne, who told Bob. And that's how the whole thing started.

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie!" Sam hissed at me. "Try to find out why that… Nevel dude is here! At this mall!"

Pulling out my Pear Phone, I did a quick search, and my eyes literally bulged out of my head.

"What?" Carly asked.

"He's here for some sort of mall tour. You see, Nevel's mom is working with this company to do a promotion. You know how Nevel's mom is always busy. Anyways, Nevel did this publicity thing on Nevelocity. Basically just talking about it and saying how cool the new product is. It isn't going to be sold here, but it's being sold at a similar store called Jokes Galore. Of course, it isn't as popular as the Party Pony store, but it's the Party Pony store's biggest rival." Freddie said, scrolling down to read the rest of the article.

Sam shrugged. "Do you seriously think Nevel is going to care about us when he has a mall tour? I mean, it sounds like this Jokes Galore thing is super important to him. But I still don't get why he's here."

I sighed. I couldn't accuse Nevel of anything until I had some facts as to why he was here. But I knew enough to come up with some conclusions, although they might not actually be true.

"I think he might be coming here to check out the competition. Remember, Jokes Galore is the Party Pony store's biggest rival, right? Plus, I went outside maybe half an hour ago to use the washroom. There wasn't a lot about the mall tour. I think there was something on one of those banners that tell you what's going on the mall, but other than that, nothing. There were still tons of people walking around outside. Normally, if there's something exciting, everyone will crowd around the area in which it's happening." Carly said, then took my phone.

I nodded. "Yeah. Nevel isn't dumb, either. But I think we're over-thinking this way too much."

Sam laughed. "You, thinking we have over-thought something? You over-think everything!"

I ignored her comment, as Carly said, "Yeah, Freddie's right, Sam."

I felt a bit relieved that Carly agreed with me. It was Carly, of course. But I had seen her ogling Percy earlier. Okay, not ogling, but… appreciating? Oh well. You know what was weird… I swear I swear blue sparks come from one of her fingers when she saw this guy walk by. Did he annoy her or something? I didn't say anything, of course. I didn't want to mention anything to her, she might've freaked out or something! Was he cute or something? Maybe a fellow demi-god that Carly had recognized... somehow? I didn't want to dwell on that. It was depressing.

Ever since I'd found out I was a demi-god, I'd tried to figure out who my godly parent was. I had no clue, but I had an idea for Carly. At first, I thought she was a daughter of Aphrodite: goddess of love and everything? She must be drop dead gorgeous. But after seeing the sparks, I didn't know anymore.

**Author's Note: We're so close to 100 reviews, so please review! My question for you: Who would you like to see as the Roman demigod cameo? I was thinking Reyna, Octavian, or Dakota. The demigods would only notice them, they won't become a major part of the plot.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your support so far! Here's some answers to guest reviews:**

**Guest: Thank you for your idea of including Dakota! I love that idea a lot, seeing how he's so crazy. It'd only be a cameo though, but he just may come into play with this chapter and the events that transpire... ;)**

**Guest: Your review made my day! Thank you so much for your compliments. I think that a lot of people go with the obvious when it comes to the amazing trio's godly parents. I'm not going to confirm or deny Sam (or any other character's) godly parentage, but I think you will find that at least one of their parents is not going to be who you think. Especially with Freddie, Athena tends to be a godly parent that is chosen for him often, but sometimes the writers forget about Mrs. Benson (his "biological" mother), and there is definitely a storyline there that can be weaved if one wants to go down that path. You'll find out soon!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Walking to the front of the store, I pretended to be looking at some whoopee cushions. Whoopee cushions were so amateurish in terms of pranks (believe me, I would know), but apparently, some people found joy in them. That percentage of people didn't include me. I tried to feign at least _some_ interest in this… simple prank item. "It could be useful as balloons at a party if you painted them and placed them out of the reach of immature guests." I thought, trying to remain positive.

"Excuse me, miss?" A blonde boy walked up to me, a pile of joke items in his arms. He had some prank items in his arms, like fake parking tickets and lottery cards. Those were much more malicious than the rest of the stuff that the Party Pony store sold, so you had to be a certain age or fill out a form to buy them. It wasn't a long form or anything: just a piece of paper stating that you weren't going to use it for malicious purposes and just for fun, and a disclaimer stating that if anything went wrong, the Party Ponies weren't responsible.

"I don't work here, so maybe you want to ask somebody else for help." I replied. I was still formulating my plan to get him out of the Party Pony store (and out of this mall, preferably) without hurting him. He was mortal, after all… I think.

"No, I was just enquiring about your lovely tee-shirt. It's about that architecture expo in New York, yes? It's incredibly dull. I would recommend the one in Los Angeles. Now that's a real show. I, of course, had enough connections to be able to get me there. From Nevelocity, of course." He said condescendingly. How old was this kid again?

"The New York expo is much better than Los Angeles, because the general public actually get to visit so the field of opinions and research is much larger. I wouldn't want to be stuck around a bunch of architects who were stuck up." I told him, moving on to another section of the store. Unfortunately, he followed me there.

"Oh, how incredibly rude of me to not introduce myself, I'm Nevel Amadeus Papperman." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Uh… nice to meet you, I'm… Ashlee Hershman." I blurted out, reaching out to shake his hand. During quests, I didn't always use my real name. With Nevel, since he was a rival of iCarly and everything, if I showed up on iCarly one day or even was spotted with Carly and her friends, he would recognize me as Ashlee and not Annabeth. I could always make a white lie if he found out anyways.

"I'm sure you have heard about my amazing review site, Nevelocity, Ashlee, as well as my dream to own my very own haberdashery." He snootily said. I bet he would've become best friends with Draco Malfoy… if he existed, that was. I had no doubt in the existence of witches and wizards (after all, I was a demi-god), but maybe the author just had lots of imagination.

"No, I haven't heard of Nevelocity before. I'm from New York, and it um… isn't popular there. Why would you want to sell items for sewing, anyways? Do you sew?" I questioned, confused. A haberdashery was a store that sold small articles for sewing like buttons or zips.

"I mean a men's retail store, but I shan't have my dream mixed up with a simple sewing store. Why, I'm surprised you knew one meaning of haberdashery. I rue that not many people know as much words like that like me, anyways. What lovely banter." He replied, walking close to me.

Uh oh. Did he actually… have an… interest in me? I had Percy, and I knew he might get super jealous, but hey, I might as well use this to get him out of this store and mall. Nevel was… an interesting person. I could see why Carly disliked him. What would I do next?

Walking backwards from him, I nodded. "Er, yes, that other meaning for haberdashery. That's actually quite a funny word, I wonder why they haven't used it on iCarly yet, I love their webcasts." I wondered if that would make him tick. Hopefully, it would.

"iCarly? That webcast? Oh my goodness, you don't actually watch that… childish show, do you? Nevelocit y is a much more sophisticated website for sophisticated people like us." He sidled up to me, pulling out a business card.

"I'm over at Jokes Galore for today, I have a promotional deal there. I hope you can make an appearance at this momentous occasion." He passed it to me, scribbling something on it. "Here is my cell number, in case you want to contact me for further business opportunities. You look smart." He complimented me, as I pocketed the card.

"I think… er… well, some of my friends are interested in your website, so maybe I'll contact them…" My voice trailed off as a female voice came closer to us.

"Mother?" Nevel asked, turning around to face the door as I backed away. Hopefully, I could analyze this situation. Maybe Nevel was ticked off by his mother?

"Now, who is this lovely girl, Nevel?" She asked politely, smiling at me as I shook my head, panicking. If Nevel was bad, his mom might be even worse.

_**Percy's POV**

"Gosh, I hope she's okay." Carly said in the back room, flipping through some fashion magazines in the back absent mindedly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Thalia replied, as she picked at her fingernails. "She's Annabeth, she'll survive."

"No, it's Nevel." Carly said, shaking her head. "He had a crush on me before and it was terrible. He's overly smart and pratty and… urgh. "

"Wait… crush?" I asked, disbelievingly. "You wouldn't think he would… you know…" I was lost for words, as Nico clapped me on the back.

"You know how awesome Annabeth is, she'll survive, I promise. If it makes you feel any better, why don't we send out people to find her? If she isn't back here in like, half an hour, we could always go around the mall, it isn't very big." Sam suggested, and I nodded. "We can send out different teams: one demi-god that has been at that camp for ages and the newbies. Wherever Annabeth likes to go the most… or Nevel, we'll be there."

"Great planning, Sam. Wow, your strategy skills are pretty good." I praised. "You'll love the Capture the Flag games at camp, then."

"Capture the Flag? Sounds awesome." She said, nodding. "At summer camp, I used to play, but the counselours always kicked me out for being too violent."

As Freddie snorted beside me, I laughed. "You'll have tons of fun playing Capture the Flag then, I guarantee it."

**Annabeth's POV**

"Um… Ashlee. Ashlee Hershman, ma'am." I replied, trying to make myself seem polite, yet not someone to be messed with.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Ashlee! I'm Evelyn Papperman, Nevel's mother. Do you attend Nevel's school?" She inquired, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it back firmly, then replied uneasily "Um… no, ma'am. I'm from a school in New York, Goode High School?" I name-dropped Percy's high school there, hoping that I had absorbed every bit of information that he had ever told me about it. "It has excellent sports teams; their swim team is very good. I'm on the track and field team myself."

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. I attended the actual campus of the Brownlocke Academy in San Francisco for about 6 months before I started taking some online classes. This allowed me to be able to do demi-god tasks, stay at camp and work in the comfort of Chiron's office, yet still have the chance to go with other online studiers on field trips… through the comfort of Skype and a webcam. Back at Brownlocke, I had done track and field as well as fencing, and also tried out for the softball team before I relied on the computer for my studies.

"Track and field… I see… Shouldn't a lovely girl like you be working on activities such as textiles or home economics? Track and field is oh so strenuous, and textiles and home economics will become very useful in the future." She said sweetly, and I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to yell out the rant I had heard from Artemis on Mt. Olympus regarding women and women's rights: it's a long story.

"They seem interesting, ma'am, but I'm just not interested in any of them. Besides, every time I try to cook or sew, something wrong usually happens. Like the time I almost blew up my boyfriend's family's kitchen when I tried to bake pre-made pizza." I said matter-of-factly. Hey, it was a true story, okay!

"Oh, how lovely! Does your boyfriend's name start with N by any chance and end with e-v-e-l?" She asked again, her voice curious. Nevel looked on, interested as to what my response would be. Oh gosh.

"No, his name starts with P and ends with… e-t-er. His name is Peter and he goes to Goode High School with me." I said, using Mr. D's nickname for Percy.

"Sweetheart, there's no shame in admitting that you have secretly been dating Nevel. I'm his mother, I know all! He is a lovely boy, I assure you." She smiled at me again, then said "I think you would be a lovely match for Nevel, Ashlee."

"Alright… well… I've got to go and wrap up my purchase, it was nice meeting you Nevel and Mrs. Papperman." I said, before literally running into the store.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth burst into the back room, grabbing my arm. "Come on, I need you to get Nevel out of the mall! His mother thinks that I'm dating him, which isn't true, so I need you to pretend to be Peter, my boyfriend, and help me get him out of the mall!"

"Pretending to be your boyfriend won't be hard, I _already _am your boyfriend anyways, but why pretend to be Peter, I hate…" My voice trailed off as Annabeth grabbed my arm and led me out of the back room.

"Act natural!" She hissed at me, and I tried my very best. I forgot to warn her though, I wasn't the best actor ever.

**Next Question: Do you want to see some more monster action? Let me know what kind of monster you'd like to see next!**

**Read & Review.**


End file.
